


look! over there, a distraction! [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: trope_bingo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "look! over there, a distraction!" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Little busy right now, Foggy," Matt says, voice... strained, kind of? Foggy wishes, briefly, that he had Matt's superhearing right now; it'd be nice to know what he's about to walk into.</p><p>"Come on, Matt, you're never too busy for me!" he says, twisting the doorknob. It turns easily under his hand, and he walks in to find himself face to face with hoooly crap, like half a dozen guns. He blinks twice. "On second thought..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	look! over there, a distraction! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts), [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [look! over there, a distraction!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116544) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 9:10  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/look!%20over%20there,%20a%20distraction!.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for Dr_Fumbles_McStupid! Merry Christmas!!


End file.
